Tell Her
by ruiiko
Summary: There comes a point in time where you just fall out of love. But sometimes, there also comes the point of really trying to decide, 'Do I love you or not' Either one can be just as difficult to decide.


**i was listening to 'tell mary' by Meg and Dia, when I got this idea. Plus I still wanna use moar of IA! c: So here we go. Enjoy and review**

* * *

At which point in time she had fallen out of love was unclear.

All IA knew, was that she didn't want to be with Rin anymore.

It was a hot summers day. Gorgeous weather out. The type you'd expect kids to be splashing around in their pools enjoying themselves. Grown ups barbequing hamburgers and hot dogs. And of course, that time of the year when love would bloom.

It was the exact opposite for Aria, though. Her love had long since died down, out of nowhere.

It wasn't Rin's fault, though. She was one of the sweetest girls Aria had ever met, and she was greatful that the younger girl had managed to put up with Aria this long. You'd think it would be Rin, that would have fallen out of love by now. After all, Aria wasn't the easiest person to be with. She was cold, anti-social. She rarely spoke, or even showed emotions, for that part. Rin, however, was out going and loved people. She had a warm heart. She never stopped talking, and it was very clear that she had plenty of emotions.

Two polar opposites.

Yet somehow, they had made it work. All up until now.

Rin had always had room in her warm heart for Aria, whilst the other girl had no time or place for the blonde. Yet in the end, they had both ended up with eachother.

And surprisingly, that had been the happiest Aria has ever been in the last while.

So why would she fall out of love if she was so happy?

She wasn't even quite sure, herself. She just knew that she didn't want Rin anymore. It was like Rin was a toy, and Aria was a child. She liked her for a while, spent all her time with her, yet in the end, she got bored with her. That was the case. Aria was just bored.

It never felt the same when they kissed. She never got that spark of excitement from the slightest touch, such as when their hands brushed up against eachother. Aria no longer felt that warmth in her chest when they hugged. Now all she felt was annoyance, whenever she saw Rin. She felt sorry for her, that she had to put up with Aria. All she felt was that same coldness she felt before she and Rin were together.

And just being with Rin made her feel all the more bad, knowing how much Rin loved Aria. But Rin had no idea that Aria no longer felt the same.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She had to tell Rin. She had to!

Even if it broke her heart.

'_C'mon, pick up, pick up...' _Aria thought, that night. It was two in the morning. Light from the moon filtered in through Aria's curtains, down on the girl. She was calling Rin, but she wasn't picking up! Aria knew that she was probably sleeping, though. It almost broke her heart that she was calling her girlfriend, just to break up with her.

But she had to tell her.

"H-hello...?" A drowsy voice came from the other side, making Aria perk up.

"Rin! You're awake!" Aria felt herself getting excited. Then she remembered, she had to tell Rin. She wasn't supposed to be happy.

"Aria...?" Rin's voice was still clouded in drowsiness. She was so cute when she was sleepy. Aria had to slap herself mentally to stop herself from thinking these thoughts. "Why are you calling me so laaatte...?"

"Rin-chan, I really want to see you." Aria remembered what she had to do, but somehow, it didn't feel right doing it over the phone. She needed to see Rin in person to do this. And she needed to do it, now. She knew that if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't be able to do it, ever. She wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow. This _couldn't _wait for tomorrow, even if she wanted it to.

"Buuuut... Ariaaa... can't this wait till tomorrow..." Rin yawned.

Aria shook her head, though she knew Rin couldn't see her do so. "I'm afraid not. Please, Rin. This is really important... i really need you right now."

By now, it seemed like Rin was more awake, at the becon. "Are you sure? Whats going on? You're okay, right? Right?" Her voice seemed urgent, and clouded with worry. Aria felt even more bad, for making her worry. It wasn't that urgent. It wasn't that important. But to Aria, it really was.

"i'm... okay. Sort of." Aria sighed. She wasn't so sure, anymore...

"Okay, okay. I'll be there soon. Just hold tight, okay? I'm coming." And with that, Rin hung up the phone. Luckily, the two didn't live too far from eachother. A block away, perhaps. Aria was going to have to make note to try and stay clear of her block from now on. After breaking up with Rin, she would be sure the blonde wouldn't want to see Aria for a long time. She couldn't blame her. But now, she'd finally be free! Aria felt as if she was doing Rin a favor. Even Aria herself felt tired of Rin looking after her. It was exhausting.

Aria left her bedroom, silently slipping out of her house, hoping to god her parents didn't hear her. They would surely kill her, if they knew what was happening. But could they really, though? It wasn't like Aria was sneaking out to do anything mischievous with her lover; rather, she was breaking up with her instead.

It was still warm out. There was a full moon shining down on her, stars lighting up the sky. Not a single trace of wind and coldness. A beautiful night, almost as nice as it was earlier in the scorching hot. All the better to break up with that special someone, as opposed to sneaking out to do certain things.

Aria wasn't sure which one was worse, at this point.

They both seemed equally bad.

But Aria had made her mind up, and she had to go through with this.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the fresh summer air. When she opened them again, there she was. Rin Kagamine. A worried expression lit her face, and she was still wearing her night gown, a light sweater thrown over her. She hadn't even brushed her hair, or situated her favorite white bow atop of her head.

Aria forced a smile. "You came." She said simply.

"As fast as i could! Are you okay, dear?" Rin rushed over to her beloved, gently touching her shoulders. But Aria jerked away. She felt as if any sort of contact would make her change her mind, and this would just turn into a late night rendezvous. She wasn't too weary of seeing Rin here. It just showed her that despite how difficult she could be, Rin really did care about her.

Rin's mouth formed a straight line at Aria's reaction. Aria looked away, motioning for her to sit down on the stairs of her front porch. "Come. Sit." Rin did so, and Aria followed after her.

When the two took a seat, Aria then felt the need to cuddle up close to Rin. She felt bad now, for pulling away from Rin. And as much as she wanted to just end it right here and then, she was beginning to waver. Rin loved her. Aria didn't anymore, though. Right? So why was she starting to feel so bad? Aria squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and allowed herself to relax, and lean her head against Rin's shoulder. They were still together. Atleast for this moment. She wanted to savor atleast some of her final moments together with Rin.

Rin's head rested against Aria's head. But the question still remained. "What was so important that you needed me here right away?" Rin whispered, looking down at Aria, and brushed some of her long white hair out of her face.

Usually the cliché excuse would be that it was such a nice night out, and that Aria wanted Rin to be here with her to enjoy it. But no. Aria had summoned Rin here to break up with her. Quickly coming to her senses, Aria lifted herself off of Rin's shoulder, and looked her in her eyes. Those big, beautiful eyes. _Those big beautiful eyes she would never get to look into again._

Aria cleared her throat. "Actually... I have something to tell you."

Rin nodded, with wide, curious eyes. "Anything. What is it?"

Aria looked away. "...I think we should break up..." She said in a barely audiable whisper.

"What?" Rin asked.

Aria looked up then, and with tears forming in her eyes, she repeated herself. "I think we should break up."

Rin looked stunned. Taken aback. Aria didn't blame her. She was stunned herself. Rin should be the one crying. Not herself. After all, she didn't love Rin anymore. So why did it hurt so damn much? This was nothing but her own fault. It wasn't Rin's. She had no real reason to break up with Rin. Yet she couldn't stop herself from crying like a baby. She was supposed to be the strong one here! And of course, since Aria was crying, Rin began crying. The pair sat there, under the july sky full of stars, the moon shining down on them. Just crying together.

Aria once again leaned her head against Rin's shoulder, and she felt the weight of Rin's head against her own. Desperate arms wrapped around Rin's tiny frame, her actions not matching her words. '_I think we should break up. I don't love you anymore' _felt more like _'Please don't leave me, I really do love you.' _

This was the definining moment, where Aria really was caught inbetween of '_I love you, I love you not.' _

* * *

**At this point near the end, I wasn't sure if I should really have them officially broken up. Since IA is all caught up inbetween loving Rin and not loving her... we have this. So, I guess the end is kind of your own interputation of what happens? :)**


End file.
